


Please Don’t Say

by Baby_Buu



Series: Gone So Long Human AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bottom Goku, College, Friendship, Gay, Human AU, Kids, M/M, Past Vegeta/Zarbon, Romance, Sequel, Stripper, gay thoughts, small town, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku and Vegeta found their way back to each other, but relationships are hard- is it truly happily ever after?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Gone So Long Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471406
Kudos: 21





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a while, I wanted to expand upon these boys a little after Gone so Long ended. This one is shorter and from Vegeta’s perspective.
> 
> It’s set up as tiny snap shots.

Vegeta looked down at his phone. Kakarot was being clingy again. He sighed. He felt bad for the boy he really did, but Vegeta was in college now. He had his own life and couldn’t be there for him 24/7 any more. 

“Who’re you texting right now?” Vegeta looked up at the TA of his writing class. He was handing him beer. Vegeta took it and smirked. He looked over his body. He was toned and covered in muscles. A little more flamboyant than his normal taste but all in all quite the specimen.

“Someone from my hometown. He forgets about the time difference all the time. I was just about to tell him I’d get back to him Monday after I’m done partying this weekend.” 

They both chuckled. 

“And how come they aren’t partying themselves?” He lifted his eyebrow. 

“Well one- there are no parties where I’m from and two- he’s a little young to be doing this.” Vegeta raised his bottle as emphases and took a drink.

“Hmmm quit babysitting him then and come join me for some pool.”

Vegeta sent a quick text then put his phone away. He followed after appreciating the even better view from behind as he walked toward the pool tables.

On Monday Vegeta decided to check his phone for the first time since Friday evening. There were multiple texts from Kakarot. Each more whiny than the last. Vegeta scowled. He didn’t know how to respond so he just left it. 

After his classes he sat down in the cafeteria trying to eat dinner and find a suitable way to smooth things over with Kakarot.

He texted him a little about what happened leaving the gender out of it. That seemed to upset the boy even more. 

‘Hmmmph guess I won’t be telling him about my sex life anymore. Poor virgin.’

Vegeta smirked to himself.

Zarbon joined him and he looked up from his phone.

“Texting the brat again?”

Vegeta put his phone away. He nodded, sighing.

“The age difference never bothered me until now. He doesn’t really care about any of the things I’m doing now that I’m in college.”

Zarbon nodded. “You don’t have to keep talking to him you know? You’re here, he’s there.”

Vegeta nodded. He had a flash of guilt for breaking his promise. ‘But I already broke it when I left. Can’t break it anymore than I already have.’

“You’re right. Anyway let’s stop talking about him.”

Zarbon flashed him a sultry smile. 

“Indeed let’s.”

Vegeta started ignoring Kakarot’s texts more and more. Eventually he seemed to get the message. He dated Zarbon off and on that year until he graduated and left. Vegeta had no interest in another long distance relationship after Kakarot so they broke it off as cleanly as possible. By the time he graduated Kakarot had been all but forgotten.


	2. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta hosts a bachelor party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to post a few short chapters instead of 1 short and 1 long.

Vegeta chugged down another beer. It wasn’t that he hated hanging out with his friends, he just hated the heterosexual normalcy of drunk guys drooling over a stripper. 

He watched somewhat in awe as the blonde bent over in front of Nappa who had a glazed over look in his eyes and he stuck out his hand and struggled not to touch the woman in front of him. The loud music thumped, drowning all other noise out.

Vegeta cringed and opened another beer. He was happy for Nappa. He never expected the big brute to find someone who could stand him enough to agree to marry him. He was even more surprised when he had been asked to be the best man.

The stripper, Baby Doll, signaled him to turn off the lights. He flicked the switch and all the black lights they’d set up earlier came to life. Her little string bra lit up glowing bright purple. She danced around Nappa who sat on a folded chair in the middle of the room before slowly pulling off her top, then bottoms. She stood showing off her entire body. The dark room smelled like testosterone and beer. He could hear some hollers from the other men attending.

Suddenly the lights came back on, causing Vegeta to be temporarily blind, blinking trying to get his sight back. Over the loud music he heard a high pitched scream. Vegeta looked over in alarm, instantly recognizing the scream. 

Goku stood in the doorway pointing at the now naked stripper and screaming his head off. The music was cut off, and Goku’s voice pierced through the room. Vegeta ran over to him. Before he got there the screams became words.

“Oh my god my eyes!” Goku covered his eyes but repeated ‘oh my god’ a few times. Vegeta dragged him through the door and towards the bedroom. That didn’t stop Goku though. 

“I’ve been violated!”

“Get her out of here.”

“My innocence!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he closed the bedroom door. He could hear the stripper crying and Nappa trying to console her.

“Really Kakarot?” He pushed him so he was sitting on the bed.

“What are you doing with a naked lady in our apartment?”

“I told you I was hosting Nappa’s bachelor party. And I told you, you wouldn’t want to be here for it.”

Goku pouted and crossed his arms. “I thought it be normal guys night stuff. I didn’t know I’d be assaulted by some naked lady parts!” He yelled the last part pointedly, raising his voice so it would carry through the wall.

“God dammit Kakarot, I’m already going to have to tip her double, don’t make it worse. Be nice to the poor stripper. She already had to put up with Nappa all night.”

Goku stuck out his tongue. Vegeta huffed at the immaturity of the other man’s actions when an idea occurred to him.

“I’m sorry you finally saw a naked woman.” Goku scoffed. “But I can make it up to you later.” 

That got Goku’s attention. He cocked his head and stopped pouting. 

“How?” He asked obviously not trusting Vegeta in the least. 

Vegeta leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Maybe I’ll give you a strip tease of my own.”

Vegeta smirked as he pulled back. Goku let out a little whine.

“O-okay... I’ll let you make it up to me.” Goku let out as a shaky reply. His eyes were glazed over. 

Vegeta walked over to the door. “Just stay in here until I tell you it’s safe, okay?”

Goku nodded.

Vegeta shut the door behind him and sighed. He walked over to Nappa. 

“What the hell Vegeta? The stripper left and it’s so early! What are we supposed to do now?”

“Tell everyone to get ready. We’ll just have to find you more strippers.”

Nappa who had been looking very pissed of two seconds before, now had a very wistful smile. 

“Thanks Vegeta. You always know just what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Goku. That’s rough buddy.


	3. Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta interacts with Goku’s friends and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta sacrifices a lot to put up with these guys. He absolutely doesn’t do it on his own accord. At all.

“You’re shitting me?” Bulma was falling down on the table she was laughing so hard.

“Yes Vegeta surely you are exaggerating a little bit.” Whis was chuckling.

“I wish I was lying.” Vegeta rubbed his temples. “It would be so much less embarrassing.”

“Did he really scream ‘my innocence’?” Bulma imitated Goku screaming which caused Whis to snort.

“He really did.” Vegeta sighed.

“I told you he’s never seen a woman naked before.” Whis smiled. 

That set Bulma off into another giggling fit.

It took a few minutes for them to finally calm down.

“So Vegeta about what you asked me, you know about Goku.”

Vegeta grunted. When Bulma didn’t continue he raised his eyebrow.

“Well woman out with it.”

“Don’t get snippy with me your highness. I know you’re really just a big softie.” She pinched his cheeks and laughed when he blushed.

She let him go.

“Whis and I asked around and we have no idea how Goku actually feels about marriage. I think he just genuinely wanted to help Chi Chi.”

“That doesn’t really help me at all.” Vegeta grumbled. 

“I know sweetie. But Goku absolutely adores you. Why don’t you just ask him about it?”

“What if he says yes just to make me happy? Like he did with her?”

Bulma pursed her lips while she thought about it.

Vegeta sighed. “I’m afraid I’ll never know if he is doing it because he really wants to or just to be nice.” Vegeta growled out in frustration.

Bulma patted his shoulder.

“We can keep digging for you.” Whis told him.

Vegeta grunted.

He looked down at his phone and sighed.

“I’m gonna shove off. Kakarot asked me to take Goten to karate class today.”

Whis and Bulma both smiled widely in a shrewd way that bothered Vegeta. Like they saw right through him. He glared back at them.

“Same time next week?” Bulma asked him.

“We’ll see.”

“Yeah sure.” Bulma nodded.

“Bye Vegeta.” They both waved him goodbye.

Vegeta shook his head trying to clear it enough to be able to drive home. Watching a bunch of kids flounder around and screaming at the top of their lungs wasn’t his idea of a good time. He smirked down at Goten. He at least was pretty good. His dad gave him plenty of training.

Vegeta started the car but before he could put the car in gear his passenger interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hey ‘Geta?” Goten chirped.

“What is it?” Vegeta put the car in reverse and started backing out. Not focusing on the boy at all.

“How did you know you were gay?”

Vegat slammed on the brakes causing both of them to jolt into their seatbelts.

Vegeta turned to look and see the most honest and curious expression that mirrored his father’s perfectly. He really was like a carbon copy.

“Why are you asking me this and not your father?” Vegeta got enough control over himself to put the car in drive. He kept glancing from the road over to Goten.

He seemed to be thinking. His face was scrunched up in concentration.

“Because he’d just be a weirdo about it.”

Vegeta chuckled.

“Alright. I was much older than you before I realized that I had never really liked girls and boys kept drawing my attention instead.”

Goten thought about it.

“Are you asking because you think you might be?”

He shrugged.

“Some kids in my class were asking me since my Daddy is but I don’t really know much about how it works.”

“Hn. You should try asking him anyways. I’m not sure what all he would want me to tell you.”

“Okay. Thanks Geta.” Goten beamed. 

Vegeta bristled. ‘Damn kid.’

He dropped him off at his grandfather’s promising him and his brother were scheduled to stay over this weekend. 

‘This family is gonna be the death of me.’

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is coming, just wanted the flashback to set up the premise.


End file.
